rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeko Desantis
Saeko Desantis is a former Junior Excosrist apart of the Dogs of Heaven and is apart of the Kawaii 5-0's 1st Division’s Special Case Bureau as an investigator. She is the daughter of the Great Old One Twilight and a Divine Saint that he mind controlled so that he may impregnate her. Saeko is a forensic anthropologist, forensic psychologists, forensic neuropsychologists, and is leading authority in the field of forensic anthropology. She mainly deals with murder and/or rape cases and evaluating the mental health of rape victims. Her alternative persona/personality is Crimson Reaper, a mysterious, bizarrely polite serial killer who exclusively targets rapist, murderers, corrupt officials and anyone who has gotten away with a crime without punishment. Ever since she was raped by her teacher, she developed a chronic nightmare disorder and phobia of trust, which lead to her constant dwell in distrust. Information 1000 years ago Saeko was born to the Ancient Old One Twilight and the Queen of the Night, and grew up as a handsome young vampire knight in Wallachia who was exceptionally skilled in Offensive Blood Magic. Her was known as a chivalrous noble who would help anyone that would come to him for help. One day his assistance was requested by the church to help seal a Gate of Hell in a remote part of the country. Being the ever steadfast knight that he is he arrived their posthaste only to be met with an ambush which got both him and his mother killed. After his death, his father went on a rampage in every territory that was owned by the church in order to avenge his deceased lover and son. In the year 1902, Saeko's mother was reborn as a Divine Saint (a human made in the closest image of God which grants them extraordinary White Magic and Sealing Magic) by the name Malvolia Desantis who worked for the church as an exorcist (someone who kills evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces) that was apart of the infamous Dogs of Heaven. She retained all of her powers from her previous life as the Queen of the Night which gave her an advantage when dealing with powerful demons. During the New Year of 1921, Malvolia was sent on a mission to destroy a vampire nest that popped up near an old Hallowed graveyard right on the outskirts of Vatican City. When she went to investigate the next she was ambushed by billions of lost ghouls being controlled by the vampire that established the nest. She could only take out half of the lost ghouls before being hypnotically enthralled by the vampire in question and taken back to his castle hidden somewhere near the base of Mt. Fuji. Saeko Desantis was born at Twilight Manor on October 31st of 1923, the only child of the vampire from his rape of Malvolia Desantis. Malvolia died during childbirth leaving a maid to name the baby. Shortly after Saeko's first birthday, Malvolia's corpse revived as a powerful demonic vampire-like being with tremendous Saeling magic whilst her soul ascended to heaven and then came back down to Earth as an Archangel. Both the corpse and the soul of the mother raised Saeko to be good and has dedicated her life to protecting humans from vampires, demons, and all other things that goes bump in the night. In 1939, Saeko entered into the ranks of the Dogs of Heaven to widen the scope of her protection of humanity. When she was in junior Exorcist Saeko was in love with her teacher, but was being deceived. He lured her into a date and then drugged her into being gang-raped by his friends. For this reason she began to carry a knife with her at all times and becoming hypervigilant. At first, Saeko refused to accept her rapist's bribe on keeping quiet about the case, so she filed a legal complaint against him. But because her rapist escaped prosecution thanks to his political connections and money, people around Saeko turned their backs against her and shunned her for being a half-vampire. After this happened her mothers sent her to the Tokyo branch of the Dogs of Heaven to keep others from mistreating her out of spite. It was during this time she started attending a local university and took to writing as a hobby. During her 1st year as an university student, she began dating a brilliant yet almost silent detective. However in secret he abused her, even raping her when she would reject his advances. Whenever he wasn't raping her, he would either be neglecting her and calling her vulgar names, like Blood Bitch, or he would beat her when he gets frustrated during a case or if something doesn't go his way. Her boyfriend designated her as a "Whore", so he treated her blood packets with a slow acting toxin that retards cognitive ability and he would force feed her hormone pills. Every night at midnight, her boyfriend would post videos of him raping her to online websites, humiliating her. Because of this, she started to hate men even more than before, and becomes a very withdrawn person. During her third year in University, she killed her boyfriend and her ex-teacher from her days as a Dog of Heaven to punish them for being sex offenders. After she killed them and was taken to court but was found innocent for her crimes by the jury (but had to see a psychiatrist for her mental problems), she vowed to get justice for the many vulnerable women that the legal justice system failed to deliver prosecution. She created an alternate identity called, Crimson Reaper, and goes out each night to exact vengeance on the men or women who got away from being punished by the legal system. Although she claims she's fine, her mothers explains that she's getting progressively more unhinged. When Chihiro found out about her past, she decided to convince her to see a counselor and treat the PTSD. Recently, Saeko has been going to her therapy sessions regularly and has even made a bit of progress. But lately has been having run ins with the Grigori and their leader Metatron in the most unlikely of places. So she has decided to look further into them and what she found has put her mothers in jeopardy. She has also been researching a vampire lord who was apparently biting women's necks a turning them into a possessed vampire-like state and once he had enough women, he would kill them in a group. Appearance Saeko is an average height woman with long, slightly unkempt black hair that extends down to her butt. Her eyes have red irises with a white cross in them. She has a fairly pasty complexion. She wears a black uniform with a beige jacket, with long black thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her stomach. These scars may be from the many dangerous missions that she is sent on, or from the repeated forcefulness of her ex-boyfriend. As a vampire, Saeko has razor-sharp pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. The reason Saeko wears a jacket is to conceal bandaged wounds (a gash on the both of her forearms). The wound serves as a way to transport her blood out of her body, whenever she needs to use her ability, to manipulate blood. She also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. On top of that, she constantly wears a simple ruby ring on her right pinky finger, which seals her ability and covers a small scar. Whenever her Crimson Reaper persona takesover Saeko's hair gradates to dark red at the tips and her sclera turn a deep black with her irises going bright red and glowing. She dawns an assless dress made of: blood, hatred, shadows and souls. Crimson Reaper's dress reveals most of her cleavage that way, she can sexually seduce and lure in male prey in order to kill and eat them. Her nails also become long and sharp, and her fangs become much more visible. Her Crimson Reaper Persona changes her hairstyle and hair length, making it a short bob. Crimson Reapers's breasts and buttocks grow considerably larger. Personality Saeko is an easy going, serious, and responsible senior but has a great sense of humor with a childish side. She also likes to tease others for enjoyment and is able to retain her composure in many types of situations, like when she would tease Emily about her eating habits, grades, and breasts. She likes to tease girls around her, and talking about dragging them into bed. In her teenage years, she was periodically sexually abused and beaten by a teacher, a biker gang and her ex-boyfriend. A lot of her close friends stayed away from her as the daily torment altered her personality. She was also treated badly by most adults except for her mothers and maid. Due to this trauma, she develops a split personality as Crimson Reaper. She is generally rather mistrusting of people, claiming that if you're too nice, "evil people" will continue to trick you. She does have a pervy side claiming that she only saved Chihiro from death because she has "rockin' tits". Crimson Reaper distrusts men so much that even the nice things they do can cause her to react very negatively. She also never allows a male to touch her, and will reflexively attempt kill anyone who touches her without permission. In battle she is very ruthless and a pure sadist who likes punishing those she deems evil and will take her time while punishing them for their misdeeds. When around the other Grand Casters candidates she projects a nonchalant and relaxed attitude only letting the facade slip whenever the right buttons are pushed. When she has a goal to achieve, she becomes extremely determined and will go to any length to make sure she succeeds, in a twisted way. Crimson Reaper also tends to show a coy smile. She relishes tormenting her victims emotionally, and her MO is to provoke them into attacking her, allowing her to kill them and plead self-defense; Crimson Reaper frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her abilities. Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but Crimson Reaper's mind is a dangerous one. Seeing battle as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. She has been adjusted to act as a sultry temptress, more than ready to use her allure to sucker fools to their deaths. She has many kinks, some of which she seems to casually admit, including biting others and drinking blood. She likes to make Valentine's Day chocolate with her blood as ingredients. Disturbingly, she says that she wants the person she respects to eat a little piece of her. She reveals that she derives pleasure from causing pain and suffering to others. It can be assumed that Saeko's existential conflict manifests itself by cloaking her sadistic, malevolent, and violent nature with the facade of a well-mannered and cultured young woman. She thinks drinking blood in a sexually provocative body is a necessity for climax of the scenario. To some extent she greatly enjoys slaughter and the ironically tragic deaths her manifestations are able to cause in some cases. She cruelly likes to mock people by exploiting their deepest flaws and fears before tearing them apart. The Crimson Reaper typically takes over at night or when an injustice is happening. Powers Nightmare Blood- This is a unique ability of Vampire Gods that allows Saeko to control her blood. She can shoot blood out of her hand, slice people with a wave of blood, crystallize her blood, and she can even drain people of their blood to use as her own even if they don't have blood, as Saeko will always make her enemies bleed with her attacks. She has been known to massacre dozens of thugs by creating a whip of blood that can destroy parts of the body instantly. Her whip resembles a powerful hurricane. While in her Crimson Reaper persona, she is powerful enough to cause the Great Quake that submerged a large area of Hell. It's possible her power can spread infinitely and be expressed in multiple forms, such as turning into sharp scalpels, knives, soul-destroying makeshift projectiles, form iron weapons, a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, releasing literal tides of blood to spawn thousands-strong armies of absorbed souls, drills, or getting her enemies entangled with in it. She can also fire multiple blood bolts rapidly after one another. She usually makes an orb of blood which orbits around her body that she shoots at her opponents in combat. She also has the ability to control the coagulation of her blood which allows her to limit her blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. Saeko is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. This ability is limited by her body's natural blood volume. She can even change the blood type of herself or others. The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. Whenever she uses her powers the moon may turn red for a while. *Vampire-God Boost: Her Vampire-God heritage have augmented her natural vampiric ability to absorb pre-existing forms of her element to the point that she can slowly draw out blood from the opponent's body once she has made a wound on them. Slowly tiring them out and weakening them just by being near them. Although it takes a very long time for this ability to kill the opponent via blood loss it is still more then enough to change the tides of battle. *Blood Net- She can use her blood to make a giant net that can attach to any object. This net can be used to form a suspension bridge that can hold about 6 to 8 people within it. *Blood-Induced Matter Transportation- Saeko has the ability to transport matter using her blood as a catalyst. She uses this offensively by letting herself get cut and splattering it on her opponents before she activates it by snapping her fingers to take chunks out of people and objects with it. *Bloodshed: Knife- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into multiple knifes that floats around her body. The pattern in which the knives attack is indescribable. The way the knives rotate are similar to a gigantic saw that goes around Saeko's body (like a large hula hoop), they can also detach themselves from orbit around her and attack her enemies' directly. *Bloodshed: Drill- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a gigantic drill that plows right through her enemies. The size varies, but it apparently lacks a limit in how big it can get as it has become big enough to pierce the heavens. *Bloodshed: Laser- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a massive barrage of killer lasers. You get turned into swiss cheese before you have time to react. Think bloody danmaku, but sub-light speed. *Bloody Rose Garden- Saeko bites her wrist to spill her own blood. The blood then takes the form of long thorned vines that will grab and restrain the enemy as they drain their blood. *Vampire Dragon Roar: Saeko, after inhaling, releases a large sphere of blood from her mouth, directing it towards an area of her choosing. The blood inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *Blood Bombs: Saeko generates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on command, the sheer pressure of the blood is strong enough to blast through solid concrete. *Bloodly Fist: Saeko makes blood that covers her fist protecting and enforcing it, and as a result her power and defense are greatly increased. Divine Vampire Saint Saint-Vampire God Physiology: Saeko is the illegitimate child of the ancient Old One, ruler and god of all vampires and an immensely powerful Divine Saint who was under his powerful mind control. Saeko has most of the same saintly powers as her mother and most of the eldritch vampiric abilities as her father. She inherited the corrupted blood and power from her father, though she rarely uses it to keep her sanity in check. *Harmful Presence: A Vampire God's mere presence can harm you if you don't have a strong enough soul. *Limited Body Manipulation/Intangibility: Like some types of vampires, Vampire Gods can alter their bodies to slip through impossibly small spaces and pass through locked doors by turning into mist. *Wall-crawling: Vampire Gods can climb up walls just like a spider. *Unaided flight in human form. *Sanctuary: Via her Saintly powers, Saeko has the ability to return those who have lost themselves to demonization, vampirization or lycanthropy to their normal state. *Vampire Ears: Due to being a Vampire God, Saeko has weak eye-sight but this is compensated with having an extremely sensitive sense of hearing to the point where she can even hear ultrasonic waves. However, because of her acute hearing, she is unsuited to noisy environments. At night she utilizes both her sense of hearing and ultrasonic waves in navigate around the city. Although it is thought vampires have good night vision, this is actually unfounded. Regardless of the time of day, a vampire's eye-sight is actually quite poor. *Libido Detection: Like every other vampiress she can sense other people's libido. *Immense Demonic Aura: When her Crimson Reaper persona takes over whether intentionally or not she emits a powerful aura that is described as "a tenebrosity deeper than the blackest night". Her Crimson Reaper persona also radiates a much darker, more potent aura than her usual persona and given a vampire's "aura conversion" ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. *Mil Noches: Saeko possesses a left arm that is infused with both eldritch and angelic power which allows her to devour the souls of corrupt people and cleanse them in Holy-Hell fire. The arm also allows her to drag higher-dimensional beings into the physical realm. *Eyes of the Observer: The Eyes of the Observer can declare if something in the line of sight of the user exists or not, allowing them to eliminate almost anything that she sees short of people and things around her power level. The Eyes also can locate anything that the user desires and can see into other multiverses and timelines. The Eyes of the Observer can negate past events by 21 seconds and change visions seen by precognition. *Blood Link: A unique ability Saeko has which allows her to sense when anyone with her blood coursing through their veins is in great emotional stress and vice versa. *Vampiric Sight: Her Vampiric Sight allows her to not only see all major and minor veins, but every organ in an opponent's body. It also allows her to instantly know what species someone is by seeing the nature of someone's blood. *Shadow Master: Vampire Gods have the ability to create shadows which have the density of a black hole with the pressure of infinitely compacted darkness (meaning that is can act like a gravity field). The shadows themselves are so deep that it becomes impossible to visually perceive Saeko's attacks. Furthermore, she can inhibit senses of living beings, making impossible for them to even navigate while in the shadows. Vampire God's can hijack any kind of phenomenon with the attribute of darkness similar to what Bete Noir can do. *Limited Animal Communication: Saeko can talk to bats and order them to spy for her. *Limited Animal Transformation: Saeko can turn herself into a flock of bats in order to evade attacks and confuse the enemy. *Limited Transfiguration: Vampire God's can transform male's into a female or make a female have a more arousing appearance. *Saint Powers: Due to being half-Divine Saint she has powerful Binding & sealing make and can use tremendous holy powers that are unbelievably strong against Dark based creatures, while weak against Holy/Light based creatures. Like all Divine Saints Saeko is highly resistant to magic based on Christianity and White Magic. Can use any symbolism that has anything to do with the Right Hand plus has the ability to recreate any miracle/legend found in Christianity. Saeko can purify others, which is basically just her removing their sins. It can weaken devils and vampires during an exorcism, augment an exorcist's power, and give blessings to people. Claimed she has the strongest sealing magic in all of the multiverses (outside of her mother of course). *Heavenly Arms Magic- Being a Divine Saint, Saeko can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. Saeko has demonstrated the use of light based weapons that resembles a Halo, which she can use to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Remnant of Darkness (700 trillion lightyears long). Saeko can also unleash waves of destructive holy white light for more widespread damage. Prayer Magic: Chloe's secondary magic allows her to enhance her allies magical and physical attributes through several complex incantations. She, however cannot be interrupted in her chants or the spell will cease to take effect. *Crescent Moon Boost: When the moon is in crescent form, her vampire abilities will increase. *Hunter's Blood Moon Boost: When the moon is in a perigee blood moon form, her vampire abilities will increase significantly. *Saint-Vampire God Blood- Due to being part Divine Saint and Great Old One, Saeko has blood that cure any disease or illness, has potent healing properties, resurrect the dead and is fatally lethal to vampires as a result of constantly drinking holy water. Her blood also has corrosive properties when injected into or sprayed against an opponent, she can also control how corrosive her blood is. Saeko is also able to ignite her blood (or any blood in the area) into flames that are said to be "hotter than the sun" and control them. *Godly Regeneration: Saeko's ability to regenerate is far greater than any other vampire's. She has regenerated from nonexistence before and when damaged to an extreme extent, her body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. *Supernatural Condition: As a half Vampire-God/Great Old One and Half-Divine Saint, Saeko possesses a physical condition that are on par to that of Jewels. However, she once made the long travel from Tokyo to Destiny City in a short timeframe without any noteworthy exhaustion besides a slight complaint of back pain (which according to her maid was due to her large breasts, which she did not refute). *Supernatural Stamina: Can fight at full-power even after being bisected, having parts of her body ripped apart, or even having missing organs, etc., with no signs of exhaustion or slowing down. *Supernatural Agility: Saeko is extremely nimble. She is able to leap a great distance onto the Flying Titan's wing to confront the Golden Rider and she can frequently dodge plank instant attacks from enemies with relative ease. She has the ability to defy gravity to an uncertain extent. She is also seen leaping impossible distances and can go up vertical surfaces. *Claw Retraction: She can make claws that are imbued with hell fire that nullifies immortality and intangibility. *Fangs: Saeko's canine teeth are able to grow from length of a normal human into fangs about an inch long as well as retract from fangs back to the normal size of a human. For the most part Saeko is able to do this on a whim, but whenever she is really thirsty her canine teeth turn into fangs automatically and when this happens it seems that it is out of her control. The fangs are shown to be extremely sharp, capable of easily piercing though human skin and bone. Despite what it looks like, the edges of the fangs aren't smooth like a knife, but rather the edges resemble the edge of a saw. The only difference is that the bumps that make up the serrated edges of the fangs are too tiny to notice since it is serrated on a microscopic level. When a person is bitten the fangs pierce the skin more like a drill rather than like a needle not because the fangs rotate, which it doesn't, but because of the serrated edges. As a result the bumps that make up the serrated edges fall off causing the recently inflicted wound to be irritated. As a result the pain caused by a bite feels more like a paper cut, but hundreds of times more painful. The last key feature of Saeko's fangs is that they are able to regrow rapidly whenever they are broken or even used. To suck someone else's blood with the victim suffering as little pain as possible, if not none at all, requires a mouth-to-mouth anesthetic before sucking someone's blood. *Mating: Although female vampires prefer men's blood, they don't suck it indiscriminately. Female vampires mainly suck blood during sexual intercourse with a man. Not only is blood used as nourishment for the fertilizing their egg, by obtaining the information from blood and mana contained in blood fluid in advance, they're able to adjust their own womb to more easily receive that blood and mana based on that information. In other words, they perform the act of blood-sucking to make it easier to bear the offspring of the man who will become their husband from then on, and adjust themselves to serve as excellent mothers suitable for raising children that might inherit their father's blood. In short, sucking blood is like making a kind of marking for them. They're not just after the blood, they're after the man himself in order to form a couple. *Contaminant Immunity: She has an immunity to poisons, bacteria, and other such substances that target the bloodstream. *Infectious Bite: By biting the breasts of her prey, she can infect them with a virus which allows her to command her victims. *Blood Transfusion: One unique application of being a Vampire God is the fact that she can grant others limited Supernatural Condition via a blood transfusion. The user performing the transfusion must have a blood group the same as the intended recipient in order to prevent fatal consequences through the clumping of the recipients blood. Due to the risks associated, however, this practice is rarely carried out. If done on a dead recipient this will revive them as a ghoul or vampire. *Blood Consumption: She can consume blood in order to increase her magical strength and heal her body. Even since she started going to therapy, Saeko has been consuming tomato juice or blood packet transfusions to sustain herself. If she goes too long without blood or a blood substitute (around 64 days at least), Saeko's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Because she is a Vampire, Saeko is anemic and needs blood to function bimonthly. Like a normal vampire, she must feed on human blood, but she focuses her hunger on criminals. Vampires don't need to drink blood to survive, but getting sexually aroused will cause them to feel an intense urge to do it drinking blood is an incredibly intimate act to the point where vampire weddings use it in place of the traditional kiss. **Blood Resistance: Saeko is able to refrain from attacking humans mindlessly. *Paralysis Inducement: Saeko can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of her blood. The maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is 8 minutes. *Enchanted Allure: Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. *Telekinesis: Saeko is somewhat telekinetic; as she can shatter a building's windows with no apparent movement other than smiling. Abilities Professional Sketch Artist: She has great artistic skill which she developed from her pastlife's childhood. Saeko often works as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning her skills to the Foo Fighters for a time. Justice Fire Manipulation: Saeko is angry at rapists that escaped prosecution for their sex crimes and left the female victims traumatized, so her fiery rage has given her the power to torch the wrongdoers alive. Limited Crime Detection: Saeko was granted the ability to sense women that are being sexually abused and when a murder is about to take place, she is also able to detect the spirits of women that are calling for help. [ https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/IlonaIlona] granted her this ability in order to exact her justice and to test her. Morality Viewing: Saeko has the innate psychic ability to peer into a persons moral alignment by simply looking at them. She can also decide whether or not a person is innocent or evil and in need of punishment. *Karmic Retribution- The more bad karma her enemy has the more damage that her spells and attacks do, furthermore, Karmic Retribution allows her to fully nullify and negate healing and invulnerability. Saeko possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who feels her breasts to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity until she either releases them or they admit their sins. Fear Attunement: Saeko has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to her powers. Privileged Childhood: A child of wealth and privilege, Saeko received the best education possible. She is exceptionally intelligent and is also fluent in several languages, including Russian and English. *Enhanced Intelligence: She possesses plenty of knowledge of the various types of monsters that exists around the world. She is also quite knowledgeable in criminology. Mil Noches: By draining a person of their blood, Saeko gains dominance over their souls and very forms. She also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as she was able to find out about Wiccaphobia by draining Richard Lebbon of his blood. *Familiar Control: Saeko can summon forth anyone she's taking the soul of at will. She has an entire legion dwelling within her, but seems to favor using Jormungand, the World Serpent. Who ever she absorbs, their powers are at her disposal. Saeko gives her familiars, some free reign within her own soul, but seems content to completely dominate powerful beings living inside her. Enhanced Pain Threshold: After enduring brutal torture and suffering physical and sexual abuse since early teenage years, Saeko now has extreme tolerance for emotional and physical pain. Saeko built up such a high pain threshold that she shows no signs of discomfort after being impaled with multiple swords, having her limbs blown off, being mentally tortured by a powerful telepath, or even having her body smashed to the ground. Precise Accuracy and Aiming: One of her less recognized abilities is her accuracy. She can measure the distance between her and her opponent or an object just by looking at him/her/it. She possesses precise aiming, enabling her to hit dead center every time, even if the target is moving. She can also follow her opponent's moves and knows how to counterattack with ease if they reuse the same pattern of attack. On top of all this, she has a fast reaction time, being able to dodge incoming projectiles, including light bullets. Magic Detection: Saeko possesses a super enhanced magic radar sense that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area. She can also see astral forms and is aware of any remote detection viewing her. Murderous Intent: Saeko emits her killing intent through her fake smile that is capable paralyzing a person in their tracks. Her "Murderous Intent" gifts her with incredible killing intuition, as she always intuitively "knows" what is needed to do in order kill her opponents, and the fastest and most efficient way to do it. She doesn't care what she does, as long as her enemy dies, fast. I.e. If an opponent has some sort of "Immortality", she intuitively "knows" how to get rid of it the most efficient way or if an opponent has a certain weakness, she intuitively "knows" and will exploit it at its maximum usability. Saeko's killing intent is such she can obstruct her physical attacks in its curtain, act similar to hiding a needle in a haystack, rendering any attempts to predict her moves impotent. Blood Riot: Not an ability per say. The Blood Riot is a state of being expressed by those capable of using Blood Magic even if they receive the power by way of blood transfusion. The Blood Riot is one of the many possibly fatal downsides associated with the power to manipulate blood, but one that can also be managed and put to actual use. Driven by her own pain and injuries, the more of these Saeko takes, the greater her strength becomes. This state of being allows her access to strength comparable to someone who Awakened though at the downside of heightened blood-lust but no loss of intelligence. Techniques Blood Pool: Allows Saeko to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for spells in place of Mana. Bloody Voodoo Doll: By drinking someone's blood and then standing on a symbol also made of blood (which doesn't have to be theirs), Saeko can turn herself into a living voodoo-doll for her opponent as long as she's inside the symbol. Blood Zone: When using the spell Saeko gathers the Dark Ki of the surrounding area in her hand. From here Saeko infuses a bit of the Dark Ki into her own blood to give her blood mystical properties. The blood is then released as a fine mist from the pores on her hand once she is relatively close to the opponent. The size of the mist can vary in size depending on how much of her blood was used. When the opponent is caught in the mist the blood enchants the opponent to bring them under Saeko's complete control. She uses this control to lower the opponent's blood pressure to induce fatigue or fainting, dizziness, decreased concentration, blurred vision, cold skin, and rapid shallow breathing. She can also stop the blood flow to the heart completely if the opponent's willpower is weak enough resulting in a heart attack. Bloody Impact: Bloody Impact is a close-range spell that allows Saeko to deliver a very powerful punch. It is one of the few spells that prove that Saeko isn't limited to just the common form of blood, but any substitutes to blood as it revolves around controlling her own liquefied dark mana that flows through her veins and functions like blood. This allows her to enchant her blood to dramatically increase oxygen and nutrient transference resulting in a dramatic increase of strength and uses this strength to deliver a pulverizing punch capable of dealing immense levels of damage as well as knocking and launching opponents clear of their feet regardless of their size. Furthermore, Saeko can use the blood's enchanted nature to enchant her arm and fist with elemental attributes to add additional effects to the strike. She can heat her fist up to allow her to sear through an opponent's body or create a powerful explosion on impact, cool it down to freeze an opponent instantly, harden her skin to increase the blunt force of the attack even more, and other similar enhancements with the spell. Red Dash: Saeko dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. Crimson Cannon: Crimson Cannon is one of Saeko's most powerful long-range attacks. When using it, she collects her blood in her left hand, aiming it in the formation of a "finger gun" before firing it in the form of a dark crimson sphere of blood which has patterned black and golden lines upon it, similar to a bullet; upon impact, it generates an intense burst of energy, which ultimately burns the target explosively, causing heavy damage. Crimson Cannon can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. The bullet travels at massively faster than light speed (just like regular Jewel spells) and can be fired multiple times one after the other, like a machine gun, travelling long distances with ease. Ruby Mist: She uses her blood to cast a dense red mist which hides her location and psychic presence. Bloody Dance: A little slash with her boxcutter. You bleed a bunch of blood with each cut, even if you don't have blood, you will bleed. Blood Field: It is a powerful spell used exclusively by those who govern blood. With just a wave of her hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (Or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds and destroys her enemies. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Tesla's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood making them slightly weaker than normal. Blood Syringe: A forbidden spell, spiked glass orbs are created and launched at the victim(s). If they hit they will drain blood from the target until they burst, at which point the blood flows at the user of the technique. The user can then coagulate the blood into different weapons, including bladed stones to throw at the living enemies. Abyss Cannon: A forbidden spell, tortured souls are called from hell and fired at the enemy as a mouthed cannon ball that explodes violently on impact. Bloody Prison: Saeko traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times with Bloody Strings. Bloody Pincushion: The opponent is impaled from spikes from above and below, they are then impaled from all sides with many longer and more linear blood spikes. The spikes then explode breaking apart inside and outside the foe. Bloodshot: Saeko can shoot small bullets of blood that can move faster than a real bullet, but can only be used three times a day due to blood loss. Rumor Empowerment: The more rumors about her spread the stronger she becomes. She is also able to be anywhere that her rumors are. Equipment Bloody Strings: This weapon takes form of red piano strings stemmed from Saeko's left hand. They are very thin but also just as sharp as any sword can be and is barely visible to the eyes. Saeko can easily manipulate the strings even with the simplest movement of her body to either restrain and tear and enemy apart or form a very useful impenetrable invisible barrier. By using Bloody String's ability to generate an infinite amount of kinetic energy, Saeko can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through everything. Saeko can only summon her Bloody Strings when she is bleeding, menstruation also counts. Ring: In order to draw blood, Saeko is equipped with a special ring that has a rotating blade on it. Blood Capsules: What Saeko takes in lieu of forcibly drinking other's blood. They contain dried blood plasma and nutrients. Dropping them into a cup of clear water produces blood that can be drunk. Silver Butterfly Knife: Saeko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. A memento from the first murderer that she ever killed, it is her favored weapon as means of intimidation and self-defense. Amulet of Darkness: The Amulet of Darkness is an amulet that emits an invisible barrier that weakens any light that comes into contact with it just enough to allow a young vampire to walk during the day. The invisible barrier extends just enough to cover the entire body. Saeko's Scythe: This is a powerful, deadly scythe that only the Vampire God can tame. It can create a blood moon if exposed to moonlight. The blood moon lasts for at least 13 hours or until the moon is no longer visible. All those that the evil, red moonlight falls upon will be driven into a murderous frenzy. The scythe also creates a small nullification field around Saeko that drastically reduces the effect of all offensive magic and attacks directed towards her. Saeko can even change direction mid swing to help her strike her foes down. It also automatically blocks bullets, arrows, and other fast-moving projectiles. The scythe also calms any nearby lost souls, ghosts and frightened people. As Saeko swings it, it splashes out a weightless, dark red liquid that - despite appearances - is light enough to easily be inhaled. It causes total organ failure in seconds, but to the victim, it feels like pure euphoria and ecstasy. This scythe has great range and can penetrate almost any physical or paranormal armor. With each hit the scythe drinks the blood of the victim, as it does, it grows larger and a deeper red. It's a rather picky eater in that it will stop drinking after too much blood from the same source. The scythe is made of a volatile liquid that can dissolve almost anything it touches, except the wielder. The scythe refuses to kill anyone that isn't aware of her presence. Weaknesses *Vampires can be "killed" and momentarily disabled by sufficiently grievous injuries. *Due to Saeko's strength originating from her blood, if she loses it by injecting it to another or deprived of it her overall power significantly decreases. *Her greatest weakness (and the one of any vampires in general) is water. Due to its purifying properties, it has an adverse effect on her body, causing painful shocks and rendering her virtually immobile. However, it is possible to negate the weakening and harmful effects of water by adding certain herbs to the water. Saeko can't swim. *Occasionally suffer from severe OCD *Saeko must sleep in the soil from her homeland. *Most animals react with fear or aggression towards her. *Vampires have no heartbeat/breath. *Saeko cannot walk over white roses. *She cannot enter a building unless she is invited in (even if the building is abandoned and has no owner/inhabitants). This doesn't stop her from destroying the building in any way to draw out whoever is hiding inside of them. *She has no reflection or shadow (as vampires have no soul). She also cannot be heard over phone lines, another logical conclusion of the "no reflections" law. *She has no Mortal-brain activity making her immune to even the most powerful telepaths, however, other vampires can sense her. *Divine Saints are weak against objects related to Jesus' crucifixion like crosses, spears, and thorns. *Silver and other anti-vampire weaponry/equipment are moderately effective on her to an extent but cannot kill her permanently. *Excess usage of her blood causes anaemia. *Requires medicine to keep her haemoglobin levels up but taking her medicine prevents her from using her full power. *Saeko is apparently lethargic if woken up early in the morning. *Suffers from trauma due to the hellish abuse she was forced to undergo in the past. *Has Dissociative identity disorder. Her Crimson Reaper persona takes over at night or when she is around crime. *She can become very dangerous during long fights because of the Blood Riot. *She gets extremely sexually aroused from others' suffering and torment, with each kill she orgasms and these orgasms increase in intensity until they grow so overpowering that she blacks out briefly. *Likes to start fights by covering herself in her own blood (to try and intimidate the opponent first), her blood based attacks drain her when used. *Saeko is sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents. *Any excessive use of Bloody Strings can weaken her due to lack of blood in the body. *She has mild PTSD which is triggered by being alone with men, being touched inappropriately, and being smothered by large breasts. *Sunlight doesn't kill vampires, though it appears to affect them to an extent being that Saeko apparently feels weakened and disoriented under sunlight, though it doesn't seem to affect her otherwise. Trivia *Even though Saeko has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Chihiro became Saeko's reason to fight when she became the Crimson Reaper and decides to protect the women of the world. Without Chihiro, Saeko will have no other reason to live as she is the only person that keeps her alive. If she suddenly died she would most likely commit jigai (female ritual suicide). *All the blood that she drinks seems to go straight to her thighs. *Saeko hates the dentist. *Saeko is often struck with Virginitiphobia. *Saeko hates ghost, or rather she is afraid of them. *Saeko is a firm believer in Lex talionis or the principle or law of retaliation that a punishment inflicted should correspond in degree and kind to the offense of the wrongdoer, as an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; retributive justice. *She learned to make lemonade from her Mom. *Saeko had her first menarche during the fourth grade of elementary school. *She is a fan of Horror Movies. *She is fluent in Russian, English, and Japanese. **Saeko has a habit of speaking other languages in battle and when in conversations. *She is a light sleeper but doesn't like waking up early. *She's an expert in parkour and freerunning. *Saeko owns at least three apartments. *Saeko's favorite blood to drink is O type negative blood, which coincidentally, is her mentor's and sister's blood type. Category:Female Character Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vampire Category:Saint